


Sweet Home Alabama

by OtherEli



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Vision - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform, svvde2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherEli/pseuds/OtherEli
Summary: Wanda and Vision have an accident car that changes their lives completely.





	Sweet Home Alabama

**Facing reality**

Wanda was reading a book when she heard knocks on the door, she didn't wait for anyone although it might be Simon, and the faster she attend him the faster he goes, but the strange thing is that he didn't knock the door since he had a key, and no more than a half an hour ago she talked to her friends, maybe it was her friend Nat trying to get her somewhere. So without looking through the peephole or asking who it was.

She opens the door.

And there he was, against all possibility, the man who believed dead, was standing in front of her, looking insecure.

Wanda couldn't believe it. She couldn't tell if he was real, after so many years he seemed to be the same, the same height, the same blue eyes, his deep and dreamy look, his blond hair combed his way, that man couldn't be a ghost if it was almost identical to Vision, the man who was her boyfriend, the man she loved so much and who loved her so much, the man with whom she creates a life, the man who was the owner of her thoughts and the nightmares after he died. It couldn't be real, it couldn't be true, the owner of her heart, her soul, and her body couldn't be alive. She herself remembered the seriousness of the accident and how the life pass in a second when Vision shot out through the windshield. It couldn't be him, but suddenly she knew that man was her Vision, that moment for her was like waking up from her worst nightmare and waking up a dream where he never left her.

Vision really wasn't ready or prepared for what he could feel as soon as he saw her again, it had been so long, but everything made sense again as soon as he looked at her, he only needed less than a second to realize that he still felt the same love for her, he couldn't hate her because she was going on with her life, that there might be an explanation for what happened after he was declared dead, there had to be an explanation.

 Although that time was different, loving her hurt, loving her and not being able to have her, needing her and she being with someone else, now, she was married and he could not destroy that, but G-d he needed to see her again, embrace her and fill the emptiness that was inside him now that he found her again, just like the first time he did when he met her for the first time.

The two didn't move or say anything, the impression was too much, but it was too much for Wanda and Visión left his trance to hold her in time just before she fell to the floor as soon as she faints.

Quickly holding her in his arms, closing the door behind him he went to what appeared to be the living room, while carefully laying it on the largest sofa.

She was in that way a few minutes, and he begging to wake up, he looks at her features and seemed to be the same person who he stopped seeing almost three years ago, She still had no lines on her face like he has with his almost 30 years.

Wanda finally started to wake up, her eyes opened with the same impression as a few minutes ago and no words seemed to want to come out of her mouth.

Both were so absorbed watching each other that no one heard the small steps that went down the stairs.

"Mommy?"

Vision followed the small owner of that voice and suddenly the world seemed to stop if it had not stopped when Wanda opened her door, there was a child of no more than three years, standing in front of him, he had never seen him but immediately felt a gigantic connection, demanding for attention be paid to it. Now his head was spinning, that child was not only a child and Vision knew it, but before he could utter a word, Wanda got up from the sofa and directed the child to the garden.

When she returned, Vision kept looking where the child left. His thoughts worked a thousand times an hour and he needed to understand what was happening.

"You are alive," Wanda affirmed Vision didn't respond.

"He's my son?

The sound of a motorcycle got Wanda's attention and a fear began to rise up her throat.

"You have to go."

"I came here for answers and ..."

"And you'll have them but it's not the best time. Please, "Wanda answered, dragging him into the kitchen.

"Wanda, I lost three years of my life and I didn't ..."

"Quick, get in there!"

Wanda opened the door of the small kitchen cellar by putting Vision into it by matching the door enough to prevent Vision from noticing, just in time before Simon Williams entered the main room to address her.

Wanda noticed that he was angry, and when he was like that, nothing good could happen.

At that moment the boy returned from the garden when he heard Simon's motorcycle, but Wanda immediately stopped him.

"Tommy, honey, go to your room."

"Father, I have to ..."

"Your mother gave you an order Thomas."

"okay."

Without more, the boy went to the stairs with the saddest expression, while something inside Vision was angry by the way Simon spoke to Tommy.

Thomas? That was the name of ...Vision leave his thoughts, preparing himself in case he had to defend Wanda, because in all these years Vision had never seen Simon being aggressive with her, or with the girls he went out with.

"We can't divorce now, Wanda"

"What are you talking about Simon! We had a deal!"

"A deal that's over when your father died!"

"Lower your voice, you'll scare Tommy."

"And shit!"

"My part of his inheritance turns out to be that it was never mine! Your father never took Pietro out of the will. "

"And how the heck was I going to know!"

"Don't lie to me now, Wanda, you know everything, I know you're not stupid."

Simon moved closer to her, Vision could only see half of them through the door.

"Erick assured me with all the hatred in the world that I didn't want to see Pietro again, why I would think he would still be in the will?"

"Your brother married the granddaughter of a Nazi, and I married you to avoid your dishonor and that's how the life pays me!"

"How many times do I have to thank you for something that you offered to do!"

"Because I didn't want your father to kill you Wanda or your son, and your damn whim for that man, they got us into more trouble, you could have had Tommy and get him out of this, but you were so damned selfish to keep him."

"He's my son! What kind of person would I be if I had renounced him! "

"A more sensible one!"

"You never complained about this, you never denied Tommy, and now I don't know what else you said and was a lie," Wanda replied with sudden immense hatred because now she knew that Vision was alive and didn't understand how maybe Simon was involved.

"I don't want this anymore, Wanda, believe me, I want to fix things with you babe, we're a family, are not we?"

Vision could see that Simon had now surrounded her, but Wanda walked away immediately and Vision noticed that she was crying.

"Why I feel that you don't want to divorce because that means you losing the inheritance that I have in the will?"

"See how you knew? Damn bitch! "

Vision clenched his fists.

 "My money is only mine if I'm still married to you, your father was very astute to assure you that you will also pay for the bad times you made him go through."

"You're going to give me a divorce, I'll give you your part and part of my inheritance, and you'll leave me alone, that's what will do, Simon."

"Mmmm no no no, we will remain married, because that is what good families do, and because every year that passes, our money will increase instead of the only payment you intend to give me."

"We are not in the last century Simon, I can sue you and then you will be left with nothing.

Simon went to the refrigerator and took out the bottle of juice while taking a sip of it.

Wanda, my dear Wanda, do you think I only organized dirty work for your father? I didn't take out the trash but I knew how to get it out, and in court I did the same, if you demand me, I can take away everything you have, even  Tommy. Also, the money from your books will be enough to buy this nice but mediocre house, but it will not pay for lawyers who may be against me. "

"Get Tommy out of this, keep that money, I'm giving you a good option."

"I don't want just the money Wanda, I told you, I want to fix this."

"Simon, you don't love me! You've always been with other girls, I'm not an idiot, you had right the first year that we only signed that paper, but I know perfectly well that since then you've had more women than you had before the accident. "

"Listen Wanda, I didn't come here to give you any explanation, I just told you that we're not going to get divorced, and thanks for hiding the clauses of our marriage contract," Vision saw that Simon was practically cornering her "Because now more than ever " he approached her ear, "I realize that," Simon bit into her earlobe as Wanda shuddered in disgust. "I don't want to let you go." Now Simon had taken her by the chin with one hand forcing her to look at him.

"One, I see you in my office in two months to negotiate the management of our new properties, two a good reason why we should divorce other than what you already gave me, and three, consider wearing black lingerie because you have not fulfill with your marital obligations"  Wanda spit on his face.

"Like that babe, take wives if you want to play rough."

Vision was at its peak, but after what he hears,  conscience told him not to move until Simon will try to physically attack her. Finally, Simon walked away from Wanda taking his coat and heading to the entrance.

"Don't miss that appointment Wanda, don't make it worse."

And with that, Simon left the house.

 

Wanda held her hands in the face started crying inconsolably.

Vision was frozen a moment unable to do anything, had received so much information in no time and he couldn't unite everything. Nothing and everything at the same time made sense.

But when he regained her posture a bit, he left the cellar and looked at her, the way she cried, Vision never saw her like that, he understood that this was a real hell for her, so Vision went to her and hesitantly put his arms around.

Wanda without taking her hands off her face started to cry harder, then Vision no matter if he hurt her, hug her harder in an attempt to show her that after all these years and the bad of the situation, he would still be the one holding her, more now that Vision knew a little bit of the truth.

    At some point, both ended up sitting on the floor and finally, still crying, Wanda responded to the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Maybe an hour passed and both were as if they had never parted as if he had never left, their connection always so strong that Wanda loved them to have it because that made him arrive just at the exact moment when she needed it. Her sobs began to give and now Wanda ran her hands around him, as if to convince herself that he was real, that he was Vision, her Vision, the love of her life, the father of their son whom she loved with all her strength of the world even if she believing that he was dead, she ran through it with fear that he would vanish suddenly.

 

Vision only followed with the look the path that crossed her hands, her touch was so comforting and full of peace, he never forgot that feeling, that he longed so much to feel again.

 

Suddenly Wanda's hands began to run over his face and then she rested his hands on the back of her neck and she began to give warm kisses around his face, some on his cheeks others on his eyelids, others on his lips that he responded, all short but sweet, as if each kiss will try to be the replacement of those that didn't occur for three years. At some point, Wanda stopped and snuggled back into his arms while he stroked her back and then her hair as soon as he released the ribbon that held.

They were engrossed with each other until they heard a little but loud voice.

"Mommy?

Wanda separated from Vision without letting go of their embrace and replied to Tommy, "Don't come down yet, I'll take dinner to your room."

“Okay Mommy" The boy replied

"Don't go, yes?" Wanda asked in a whisper and he nodded, Vision released her from his embrace watching her walk around the kitchen preparing cereal. Meanwhile, he thought about Tommy and if he linked everything what he knew so far, it was more than a fact that, that little blond boy with green eyes and with the most melodious voice he had heard, besides that of his mother, was his son.

And for the first time in three years, he really smiled.

"I can't believe I help to create something so beautiful."

Wanda smiled and kissed his forehead before helping him to stand on the ground.

"I'll be right back."

"it's okay."

Vision went to the room, going through all the portraits that were in it, all of their son and Wanda, she had placed them in a chronological way, as a timeline, as if wanting to tell a story. She always wanted to tell a story. There were not many photos but enough to analyze each one until she returned.

"Is he okay?" Asked Vision

"Yeah, he played a lot today, so he fell asleep in the moment I started the second story."

"He was tired."

"Yes."

"Thomas."

"Yes, Thomas."

"I only told you that story once, I didn't think you would remember it."

"I could tell it was important to you" Wanda answered as she sat on the couch pointing to space for him. "Thomas was the janitor who tried to adopt you in the orphanage, it was like your father, he taught you to play the guitar, he defended from others and stole food for you because they didn't give much, he taught you not to hate the bad situations that life put you and died when you were 16, Thomas Jonas gives you his life savings and that's how you got to America to study."

"Thanks for calling our son like that."

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but I think he has a gift, the same as you. I just need a hug from him to feel peace no matter that everything around is falling apart, Tommy is very fast, both physically and mentally, he learns fast, just like you. I could look at him and I see nothing but a little you. "

"He has your eyes," answered Vision with tears in his eyes.

"He has your character and a huge heart, it's like you've never left."

"I'm here now."

"How are you alive?"

"I'll tell you, but first I need to know what happened these three years."

 


End file.
